One Piece - Intermdiate
by loweel
Summary: The Luffy Hat to Nami. The hours later, he is back his hat, but Nami is bathing with Chopper. In addition, Chopper asks a favor to Luffy.


That was an idea that came out of nowhere, i think not exaggerated and was within the limits of Oda standards.

I apologize in advance for my low level English.

Enjoy!

* * *

A calm reigned in the Thousand Sunny-Go, without fights, confusions, jokes or people getting irritated.

The reason for such a rare event was that everyone was rested in their own way.

Zoro was asleep leaning on one end on the deck, Robin was reading a book in the kitchen while Sanji prepared a tea for her. Franky was doing some other upgrade on the ship. Usopp looked as though he was stirring some of his weapons. Brook was singing something outdoors for everyone who could hear his voice and Jinbe was guiding the ship.

The captain, Monkey D. Luffy was sleeping on the grass similar to Zoro with his straw hat on his face. Everyone was quietly doing their respective tasks cautiously to keep the silence pleasant.

Until a gust of wind made the straw hat fly, Luffy sleeping immediately woke up to retrieve it, but his sight in front of him made him stand still.

His hat flew to his navigator, Nami who was with Chooper doing something he had no idea.

He looked at her, she turned her gaze to him, those stares that met keeping in touch for a few seconds. Until he just lay down and went back to sleep as he was.

The little doctor's head kept turning quickly to the navigator and the captain waiting to see the development, but nothing happened, or rather, nothing happened that brought him curiosity.

Luffy's treasure he rarely let anyone touch, flew, and he did not want it back immediately. In fact, he left with Nami. But why? Chopper thought it was because Luffy trusted Nami.

Chopper innocently put this matter as settled in his head.

A few hours later ...

"uh... uhmmm" Luffy wakes up, with a drowsy face, rationalizing where he was, who he was ... etc, a common action when everyone wakes up, stand.

Getting up and going towards the kitchen he put his hand on his head and to notice that was his hat ...

... _I lost? ... Ah! I left with Nami_

Entering the room there was only Robin.

"Robin, where's Nami?"

"Bathing with the Chopper."

Just shaking her head to say she understood, he started to head to the bathroom.

For some reason, no one saw him during the walk, everyone was doing other activities, Zoro was training, Sanji was checking the food at the warehouse, Franky, Ussop and Brook were doing maintenance at the Dock System and Jinbe was invited to learn how to use the equipment Sunny.

"Nami" Luffy knocking on the bathroom door.

"Eh, Luffy?"

"It's me."

"What?"

"My hat."

"Oh, it's here."

"Just wait until I finish the bath."

"..."

"Luffy?"

"Since you do not is this using, can I come in and get it? "

This simple phrase for Nami, which if dictated by anyone else would be half a step from entering the other world, but that left her with a flushed face, her cheeks turned red quickly and her rationality diminished a little.

"L-Luffy, this-"

"Can I?"

"..."

"..."

"If you turn your face in the wrong direction, it will cost you 200,000 berries." Nami sank deeper into the water only leaving her head out.

Luffy walked into the bathroom and started looking for his hat ...

It was close to Nami's clothes, walking towards it. There was a clump of soap moving. Curiously, Luffy stopped and watched as he was coming toward her.

"Luffy, are you going to take a shower with us?"

"AAHHH! The soap talks" taking a few steps back

"Of course not Idiot. Look right" Nami gets up in anger and punches him in the head.

Focusing on his vision, eyes blinked in the soap, shaped like horns on his head, it was Chopper who was bathing with her.

"I never took a bath with a man and a woman so far" An innocent phrase came out of Chopper, which for him is not a great absurdity, but for Nami who was lightly pink, now turned red. Luffy was quiet at this, it seemed like he was not being stupid like always?

"Eh, Cho-" Nami tried.

"How cool, my first time. Let's take Luffy's bath, "Chopper said politely, not knowing the weight of his words, there was a happiness in his eyes just like when a child gets a toy.

Nami was put in a difficult situation because she did not want to end his joy, but at the same time, this situation was not comfortable for her.

Luffy turned towards him with a look of _what we will do?_. However, he had forgotten that she was naked and she also seems to have forgotten that when she got up to hit him.

Right in front of her was Nami with her sexy body completely naked, water dripping from her hair, drops of water sliding from her beautiful face past her breasts to the curve of her legs. Her breasts completely exposed in front of her, the curve that followed from her belly to her well-defined legs.

Nami was staring at Chopper until she realized that her captain's head had turned toward her, she turned her face to him and he turned her face in the opposite direction.

Again she felt a feeling fill her chest, adrenaline rushing through her blood and a strange sense of nervousness arise, but this one liked this strange combination, that feeling.

Luffy, his face turned, placed his left hand on his face.

Nami with a malicious grin and rosy face took a step toward Luffy and approached her ear whispering...

"...200...mil..."

Luffy thought _Shit_

"If you do anything _wrong,_ your debt goes to millions" Nami continuing to whisper in her ear.

"All right, Chopper, just this once." Nami's phrase added to the young Chopper's delight.

Luffy still with his face turned down lowered the hand that was in his face, specifically covering the nose and the look of Chopper followed that movement...

Luffy felt an unprecedented danger, which could bring an end to his life, but it was not his Haki that, it was something else, if he talked or stayed in this room for too long it could be his end.

 _Arlong, Crocodile, Enel, Rob Lucci, Moria, Akainu, Doflamingo, Katakuri ... These guys do not give fear, who gives fear is ..._

An opponent that would overcome all these for Luffy was right on your side, one that could truly kill him and give you fear like never...

"Luffy, come on" Chopper signaling to him.

The instincts developed in countless battles of Luffy tell him that for the hour was better to keep up with things.

Soon he removed his clothes, but kept a white towel around his waist.

In Nami's view, Chopper and Luffy were washing and playing, throwing water at each other.

 _It seems two children, despite his age ... .._

"Luffy, help me" Chopper requesting help

"Wait, let me wash my hair" Luffy responding

"Nami, help me" Chopper requesting help

Luffy froze because some sense of self survival was warning him to do nothing.

 _Well, Well. What do I do?_ Nami thought

She gets up by putting on a towel and walking toward the duo. "Luffy, help Chopper. I wash your hair."

"But, by-" Luffy half-hearted turned his head, until he stopped by a hand squeezing his cheeks.

"Do not complain."

Then something unheard of was happening in Sunny without the other members knowing, if a specific individual knew he would end up trying to kill Luffy after that shower.

The unpublished scene: Chopper was enjoying Luffy washing his body and relaxing simultaneously, Luffy in turn had two hands washing his hair that belonged to his navigator who seemed to like the sensation of running his fingers through the hairs of his captain.

Luffy also began to enjoy hands on his head that had become more of a massage. His eyes began to blink, his muscles relaxed, his hands stopped moving, for Chopper was already clean and was getting dressed.

Chopper started to head out of the room and when he turned around to say something, she saw Nami with a hand in her mouth passing the message _to silence_.

Luffy slowly began to throw his weight back, falling on her chest.

Nami surprised with action, blushed. Normally, she would switch to a malicious looking punch that would somehow hurt Luffy even without Haki and would make a debt to him about it. But at that moment, there was no will to do that.

 _Because at that moment, she was ..._

"Nami, do not stop" A calm voice whose figure was closed-eyed to seize the moment.

Nami returned to the senses and again ran her hands into her hair, her wires running from one end to the other and repeating the process countless times.

A smile formed on his face as her looked at Luffy's expression that it was calm that he seemed to be in a relaxing hot spring. This face, this expression, this man brought a deep sense of comfort and security to her.

Time passed and they both held in that position, Luffy leaning against Nami and she massaging his hair. Eventually Luffy snuggled up and laid his head on her legs. Including the quiet environment, after all there were only the two without external sound and the massage done on it led to sleep in that position.

When Nami saw this, she did not know whether to laugh or cry. For finally this _Monkey_ calmed down, but of all possibilities, was there a need to be in that position, in this scenario, in these clothes?

 _"What a careless captain, you'll owe me that."_

 _"But, perhaps that's why I consider you ..."_

The bath scene became a secondary background, the time for her to stop, only they existed in that space.

Nami dipped in her thoughts and slowly lowered her head shortened the distance between them even more until her lip reached her forehead, a kiss on the forehead that no one else knew of.

She continued to play with her hair because she did not want to wake him and ...

... she just wanted to take advantage of this moment, that unique moment of them.

 _... she was just taking care of her most important treasure._

* * *

Simultaneously, while Luffy slept on Nami's lap, Chopper was headed into the dining room where Robin was writing something and Zoro consumed some kind of drink.

But he was remembering a scene he saw some moments ago.

 _Nami was staring at Chopper until she realized that her captain's head had turned toward her, she turned her face to him and he turned her face in the opposite direction._

...

 _Luffy still with the turned face lowered the hand that was in his face, specifically covering the nose and the look of Chopper followed that movement ..._

 _Blood? Was there some blood in his left hand that covered his nose?_

 _Did he get Sanji's disease?_ Chopper thought.

"Robin, the next time we shower we have to have some man. It's more fun. "

" Eh? "Zoro and Robin turned their heads.

"How so Chopper?"

"I was taking a shower with Nami until Luffy joined us. We played in the shower. It was so much fun "

"!?" Two people were totally taken aback by this.

"Chopper, is this serious?" Zoro asked questioningly.

"Yes, but Luffy ended up sleeping on top of Nami before I left…"

"!?" Zoro puts his hand on his head thinking how Luffy got this feat and Robin lets out a small laugh.

"Chopper, do not tell Sanji that. We do not want him to die for lack of blood or try to go after Luffy" Robin warns him.

"Alright, but it was cool. How about Robin? "Chopper innocently asked.

"Uhm... What do you think, that we shower next time with Zoro?" Robin turns around with a smile.

"..."

* * *

Some time later in the shower room, Luffy was still sleeping on Nami's lap as she looked at him with a gentle and warm expression, like if he was holding something precious.

Until…. He eyes open.

"Uh ... Nami?"

"Well, Well, finally you woke up."

Opening her eyes to what's in her vision are her breasts covered by a towel and a gentle smile turned toward him.

He stands up and looks around reminiscing.

"Chopper?"

"Already gone"

"..."

"..."

"I sleep?"

"He slept lying on me... What should I do about it... "

"Ah..."

Placing a finger to lift his chin and with a smile half malicious "This time I will forgive you"

Luffy gives a sigh of 'ufa'.

"But in the future you're going to give me something to repay this..." turning his head against him.

"Eh? I was not forgiven?"

"This and that are different things."

"Uh ... " _Women, how do you understand them?_

 _"_ Now get dressed or you want others to know about it."

He looked at himself and noticed that there was only one towel. He walked toward his clothes to wear.

Nami who was turned against him had a warm smile remembering his words and thinking about the time her said that _In the future, I know that one time or another you will realize ..._

 _... I consider you my greatest treasure_

* * *

But people, that "first act" of Wano was incredible.

How will Luffy defeat Kaidou? Mugiwara + Alliance + Temporary Alliances Vs Kaido (Luffy who will finalize him at the end) - Maybe

He willl need a power-up to be officially recognized as Yonkou.

O-Tama could have died to weight to this arc.

Zoro is heading for the beyond of Wano...


End file.
